I Miss You
by zutarafn1
Summary: Everyone has been doing well since he faded away 2 years ago,even Yuna has moved on.All except one, a not so hyper Al Bhed girl.The sea reminds her of him. Her first love.She wants to move on but maybe it's okay not to sometimes.Tikku pairing!


I Miss You

(I'm baaaaaaack!!!!! I have a brand new Tikku story for you. I hope you like it. Now just so you know this is a little bit of a song fic. Don't hate me! When you come to where the song is, make you sure you have pulled up a separate page and go to youtube and type in Rikku misses Gippal. Before you scream at me,Tikku fans in general, I know it's Rippal, but this is the part of the song that matches the story. So while you read it, listen to the song at the same time. It makes it a lot better! Even if you don't it still makes perfect sense. I should shut up now shouldn't I? Okay I will. One more thing, Paaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhlese review my story!!!! Enjoy)

One more thing, I don't own FF or any of its characters. I also don't own any the songs that are in this fan fiction. Please don't sue me! I have no munny!

We see a girl about 17 years old. Her honey dew blond hair is no longer short, but longer, with braids in her face, with the rest of it pulled back into a ponytail and a headband. Her outfit consists of a scarf that fades from pink to orange and finally to yellow near the tassels. A yellow bikini and an olive green mini skirt, a yellow belt with pockets, and blue and white boots. Her brown gloves, with the fingers cut out, stop at the second knuckle and she has on white sleeves with bows on the side that stop just below her shoulders. She was sitting on her bed, contemplating on going to the beach.

"Forget it. I'm going." 'I have to visit him.' Rikku got off of her bed and grabbed her mahogany guitar and headed downstairs. Yuna had invited Wakka and Lulu over to hang out with herself and Rikku, but Rikku had locked herself in her room. She had been like that since he had faded away. Yuna didn't think she had seen her cousin smile more than twice since he faded. She saw Rikku walking towards the front door.

"Rikku, where are you going?" the Al Bhed put her hand on the doorknob.

"Out." She wished that she could talk to Paine, but she was away treasure hunting for the week. She found it easy to talk to her because she didn't judge Rikku and gave her good advice.

"Eh Rikku! Why don't cha sit an' talk wit us ya?"

"I have to go." She said a little annoyed. With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm worried about Rikku you guys. She's - getting more and more distant. I try to reach out to her, but..." Yuna's sentence trailed off.

"You think it might be because of..."Lulu was cut off by Yuna's nodding.

"I know that I've moved on. I'm not saying that I never loved him or forgot about him. I just think he wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on my feelings." 'At least I think I have.' She thought to herself.

"True. True." Wakka said.

"But I think she may have seen him as more that just a best friend." Then Lulu spoke.

"You think she..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, Rikku had just arrived, still carrying her guitar. She saw a rock to sit on. She leaned the acoustic instrument against the rock and climbed up. She sat on one leg, letting the other hang in front of her. She watched the ocean a few moments before picking up her guitar. The ocean reminded her of him. He had come to mean so much more to her than just a friend. 'I-I...' she couldn't admit it to herself. It was just too painful, because she knew he wouldn't be coming back. She blinked back her tears and swallowed. Then she picked up her guitar. She brought the strap over her head. Little did she know that Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu were watching her close by.

"What's she doin' ya?" Wakka whispered. Both of the girls shrugged their shoulders. Then listened to her tune her guitar and then speak out loud to no one, but in reality she pictured him standing there.

"T-Tidus. I-I've been working on a song. Wherever you are- I hope you hear this." She played a few bars then began to sing.

"I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear, every once in a while

And even though we're different now,

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

I need you to know

I miss you

Sha la la la

I miss you."

She set down the guitar and began to cry. Her friends were in awe. They didn't know she could sing well. They always saw her writing stuff down, but they didn't know it was song lyrics. Even though the song was short, it showed a lot of emotion. Pain, suffering, but mostly LOVE.

"That song. That voice. She sounds so-so sad. Who is she?"

"You mean, that you don't remember?" asked the Fayth. "Try harder."

"Wait. I know her. I think that's ..." he closed his eyes, smiling when he said her name."Rikku." The next thing he knew, he was in the ocean. He stretched out his limbs and swam to the surface. He looked around and saw her sitting on a rock. Was she crying? Then he saw Yuna walk over to her. He had taught Yuna to whistle first, but then at the Moonflow, he had taught his favorite Al Bhed girl how to whistle. Both of these whistles meant different things. Yuna's was to help them find each other. Rikku's had a deeper meaning. It meant, I'm there for you, wherever you are, I'll come running. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled Rikku's whistle.

"You two, why don't you go back to my place. I want to talk to Rikku alone." Wakka and Lulu nodded and walked back to Yuna's house, holding hands. Yuna slowly approached Rikku from behind and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Oh! Yunie! What're you doing here?" she said wiping her tears. She scooted over to let Yuna sit next to her. She did her best to make it seem like she hadn't been crying.

"I heard your song." Rikku's head hung low and her eyes began filling up with fresh tears."It was beautiful." Yuna smiled at her. Rikku put her face in her hands and began sobbing profusely."Rikku, what's wrong?" Rikku turned around and faced Yuna, tears still running down her face.

"Yunie, I'm so sorry." Her chest felt like it was burning from crying so much. Her throat was becoming sore.

"Why?" Yuna took her cousin's hands.

"I'm in love with Tidus." Yuna hugged Rikku and rubbed her bare back.

"Rikku. It's okay. I'm not- how should I- I've moved on. He would have wanted that." Yuna didn't mean to be so hesitant. She really thought that she was over him. Rikku felt a little better, but she still had a lot of weight on her shoulders.

"It still hurts a lot. I just can't get him out of my brain. I think about him all the time and when I close my eyes, all I can see is his smile. I've also been pushing you away Yunie." All of the sudden, Rikku heard her special whistle. She looked up and out towards the ocean. She saw something that made her heart stop. It was the blue eyed Zanarkand boy that she loved. "It-it can't be." Rikku jumped off the rock, laughing and crying, running into the cold water, to meet the boy she had been thinking about.

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!! *cough,cough,cough. Then evil smirk* How's that for an ending!? Should there be a sequel? I need at least 3-5 people to review and give a yes or no answer. Hurry and let me know if ya want a sequel! I'll also be posting more stories soon as I get them written. Signing off,

Zutarafn1

One more thing, once again, I do not own ff or its characters.*depressed sigh* I also don't own the song featured in this story. The song is "I Miss You", by Miley Cyrus. I'm sorry if some of you don't like her, the song just fit.

Sequel:

Yes

No

* * *

well, i may have gotten only two favs and 1 review for this story, but it adds up to three! so guess what that means. da da da dah!!!!!!!!!! a sequel will be coming your way once i get caught back with my homework. yuck. if you have any suggestions that you would like to have in the sequel, send them to me and i'll find a way to work them in. ;)


End file.
